


Where She Is Now

by Merfilly



Category: Friday - Robert Heinlein
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Where She Is Now

She was an artificial person. Mother was a test tube, father was a knife and all that entailed.

She was unique, a fact beaten into her head as she tried harder to interact with the world at large. Some people would never accept her kind, or see them as real.

In the end, though, she was human, finding love and family far from the one place she had once called home. It was a remote colony, and it suited them all to a tee.

Sometimes, she wondered just what "Kettle Belly" Baldwin would think if he could see her now.


End file.
